


Obey Me

by Disoryented



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Degrading kink, Feet kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Top Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disoryented/pseuds/Disoryented
Summary: Xuxi just needs his master, but Mark doesn't like bad puppies.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159





	Obey Me

**Author's Note:**

> Because I saw a vid you posted and had this idea.  
> 《《o(≧◇≦)o》》ENJOY!!

Xuxi pouts. “Please Master, please,” he begs, big doe eyes cast up as he looks at Mark.  
  
The smaller man pays Xuxi no mind, continues to scroll through his social media feed to catch up on the latest news. He's wearing his black hoodie, spectacles on the bridge of his nose.  
  
But what Xuxi is reeling about, what is driving Xuxi insane, are the basketball shorts. They are loosely around Mark's waist and thick thighs. The pale skin peeking out beside his knees as it has risen up slightly. Legs, strong and spread like an invitation from where he is seated on their couch. Welcoming hairs smooth down his shins and calves, down to his feet that rest at Xuxi's knees.  
  
Xuxi bites his lip as he stares at them, dick already twitching. He whines again. “Master please. Can I? I promise to be quiet and you don't even have to do anything.”  
  
Mark’s eyes dart downwards from his screen, locking with Xuxi's, who is sitting at his feet. “You're so persistent sometimes,” he says with a slightly annoyed scowl. Xuxi frowns sadly, casting his eyes down.  
  
“I'm sorry.”  
  
Mark lets out a ‘tsk’ and Xuxi perks up when he says, “fine, do what you want, but don't bother me.”  
  
Xuxi nods like the overexcited puppy he is and scoots closer, grabbing one of Mark's legs and straddling it, the latter going back to what he was previously doing.  
  
Xuxi can feel his dick starting to grow, pent up arousal starting to spread up his back as he slowly kneads Mark's calf. He kisses his knee and rests his head against it, reaching down to pull his dick out of his sweats, already hard at this point. Why wouldn't he be? He was always ready for Mark.  
  
He stokes himself a few times and then cautiously grabs Mark's foot in his large hand. The latter shows no signs of protest, so he continues, suppressing a moan when the top of Mark's slightly cool foot finally connect to his aching shaft. He rubs the two together, biting his lip at the sparks it sends up his spine. He shivers, grinds forward for more friction and its heaven. All Xuxi has been craving for. All he had wanted. Mark. Mark's legs. Mark to mess him up with his legs.

  
  
He's panting now, sweat on his brow and skin searing hot where he is continuously grinding on the entirety of Mark's lower leg, dick rubbing against Mark's foot furiously.  
  
He whines lowly, Mark hasn't spared him a glance. Not a single sign of acknowledgement, not since he told Xuxi it was fine. _Nothing_. Not a peep and it’s driving Xuxi crazy. He wants to beg. He wants his master to look at him. To see how filthy he is, how well he is grinding his hips on Masters cock, but Mark just sits there, hand behind his head and phone in the other. So Xuxi does what he absolutely shouldn't.  
  
 _He disobeys_.  
  
He whines again, higher this time and rests his head on Mark's thigh. He kisses the skin lightly. No response. He trails his hand up the strong muscles and kneads. No response.  
  
But when he reaches up the inside of the strong thighs and makes to rub at Mark's cock, the latter's eyes dart down at him. His face is unreadable, but his eyes say it all.  
  
 _Stop_.  
  
But Xuxi doesn't stop. He cups Mark's dick and rubs at it, whining pitifully. He feels it twitch under his palm, but Mark jerks away, pulls at his leg to free it. The price of disobedience.  
  
“No!” Xuxi yells wrapping an arm firmly around the leg so Mark can't pull it away.  
  
“Puppy, let go!” Mark yells yanking his leg again.  
  
“No!” Xuxi shudders as he continues to grind onto it. He's so close, so close. He just needs-  
  
“Xuxi!” Mark yells, other leg coming up and planting it in Xuxi's face, roughly pushing it backwards. Xuxi squeals and wraps his hand around Mark's foot, licks a stripe up the sole and sucks the strong toes into his mouth. He only keens and writhes more when Mark shifts them, moaning a “Master,” as his tongue laves in between them. He's so close, he just needs his  
  
 _Master_.  
  
Mark darts forward, his face contorted in fury. Xuxi watches him in slow motion, his dark eyes, watches how his hand moves towards him. How his fingers sink in his hair. “Xuxi, you bitch! Let go!”  
  
And he does he let go, moaning out at the rough yank as he cums over Mark's foot and the carpet.

His knees are sore and his skin scorches. He shakes, tears pricking at his lashes as he whispers out. “Mark.”  
  
Mark pushes him. And in his post orgasm state he just untangles and falls back onto the carpet. He blinks, once, twice and then his breath hitches when he hears Mark laugh.  
  
“So puppy thinks he can disobey.”  
  
His voice is icy.

Another laugh, lower this time.  
Xuxi tries to look at him, look at where he is sitting on the couch. His vision is still blurry, but he notices the outline of Mark's dick in his pants. He also notices the scowl on his face.  
  
“I'm s-sorry master. I-,” he starts as Mark gets up, phone finally forgotten. He says one thing.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Before he marches forward and sinks his fingers in Xuxi's hair again, yanking him over the floor.  
  
Xuxi lets out a cry of pain, tears springing into his eyes as his sluggish limbs scramble to trail behind Mark, crawls over the floor as the latter drags him along to their bedroom.  
  
“Master, I'm sorry please! I won't do it again. I'll be good! I'll be g-good!” Mark tosses him onto the bed and kicks the door closed. It slams into place with a loud thud as he yells.  
  
“Yeah you will be good, because I’ll show you what happens when you’re a bad puppy Xuxi!”  
  


\-----

  
  
Xuxi is sobbing. _Sobbing_.  
  
"Please, please maste- Ooh!" He grits his teeth when the dildo brushes against his prostate roughly, ass shaking from where it is suspended in the air. His arms are bound around his legs, and his skin is starting to sore from where the ropes are bound roughly into his skin.  
  
He wants to fall to the side, relieve his aching knees, but when he had before Mark had assaulted his cheeks. The skin still stung every time Mark's palm connected to it. The spanks were lighter now, but the ache. _God_. And the way Mark would squeeze his flesh.  
  
He moaned out, shaking pitifully as Mark shoved the dildo into him for the millionth time. He just wanted to cum. He just wanted to cum.  
The pain in his abdomen was searing, licking at his spine and core.  
  
He let out puffs of pants, teeth clasping onto each other every time he took a breath, his orgasm building. He moaned shaking his ass, moaned as he was nearing. Yes, yes, just a little more. Just a little-  
  
He cried out when Mark removed the dildo smoothly, leaving him empty and on edge again. "Nooo!! Fuck, _fuck_ ," he sobbed. "Pl-please," he hiccupped."  
  
"Master I want to cum. I want to cum."  
  
He squealed when Mark smacks his ass again. Whimpered pitifully as he felt hands trail down his globe, knead and continue down where his cock was hanging heavy and neglected between his slightly parted legs.  
  
"You want to cum puppy?"  
  
Mark ran a finger over his balls, over the ring he had placed there, over his shaft and then the tip where precum was seeping out.  
  
"Yes, yes please."  
  
"Auw, but only good boys are allowed to cum puppy. Have you been good?"  
  
Xuxi sobbed out, tears running over his nose and into the already wet sheets.  
  
A loud smack resonated through the room, followed by a squeal when Mark's hand collided with Xuxi's ass again.  
  
"Answer me puppy!"  
  
"No! No, I haven't!" Xuxi cried. "I've been bad."  
  
"There we go," Mark coos, smacks him again and Xuxi shakes and pants pathetically. The pain is starting to go to his head, dispersing and numbing his consciousness. He swallows as he looks around the room slowly, eyes glassy, blinks hard.  
  
"Tell master what you did."  
  
Xuxi's chest heaves as he sucks in a breath.  
  
"I disobeyed."  
  
A smack. A cry.  
  
"What did you do puppy?"  
  
Mark's voice is so hard. So icy, it sends chills up his spine.  
  
Xuxi sniffles. "I-I-I didn't listen. I disturbed you an-and didn't stop when you told me to-to."  
  
Mark hums and Xuxi hears a cap pop before cool lube runs over his abused asshole. He gasps lightly, lube running into him and down his ass crack messily.  
  
"Now puppy-," There is shifting, "-I'm going to fuck you and you're going to take it. Okay?"  
  
"You're going to take it like a good bitch right?"  
  
"Master please. Can you take off the cock ring? I really wan- Oooh!"  
  
Xuxi's mouth falls open as his moan goes over into silent twitching, Mark having thrust into him all the way with no warning. He closes his mouth and grits his teeth, groans inwardly at the pain and pleasure of being stretched. Mark sets a brutal pace, fucks deep into Xuxi and Xuxi mewls out, gasps loudly and turns his head. He bites into the fabric hard as Mark drills into him, grips onto his hips. There are moans spilling from his throat, that's becoming increasingly harder to use. Tears roll down his face as his loud heavy groans fill the room, clear, even though he's biting down on the sheets with vigour.  
  
His orgasm is building painfully again and he shakes, hands coiling and forming into fist where they are bound around the back of this thighs before they open again shakily.  
  
"That's a good bitch," he hears Mark groan from above him and he lets out a whine, that turns into a scream when Mark's palm connects with the back of his thigh. He trashes, letting out cries of pleasure, screams when Mark slaps his other cheek.

"Shshh good. So good," he slurs, spit dripping out of his mouth as his eyes roll to the back of his head. It sinks into the sheets, smears over his lips, nose and face as he's unable to stay still. Can't take it all. Mark's pelvis smacking against his ass brutally. His walls clench down hard around the girth, spasm every time it hits his prostate. "So good. So good. He groans loudly, body starting to twitch, toes starting to curl painfully. "Ghhdhoodndb."  
  
He's babbling incoherently and he hears Mark laugh out before his fingers are yanking his hair roughly. Xuxi's mouth falls open, eyes unfocused as he groans deeply, hears Mark spit in his ear that he's a slut, a dog, his fucking bitch and that he deserves to be fucked like he's worth nothing and Xuxi shakes violently. His thighs flex as he moves forward with each thrust, feels them down his fucking spine.  
  
"You're nothing but my fucking whore. I own you!" Mark spits in his ear and Xuxi sees white, screams out, back arching as the dry orgasm rips through him. All he hears is white noise, abdomen constricting harshly as it sends electricity to every parts of his body.  
  
Mark clicks his tongue and lets him go. Xuxi, spent and completely lost, falls to the side, body twitching as he stares at nothing. Mark undoes his restrains, but he doesn't move until he's man-handles him onto the pillows, body sagging like a ragdoll.  
  
"Such a bad puppy," Mark slurs, holds onto Xuxi's chin as the latter's head lulls back and forth. His face is wet and blotchy. Sweat, drool, snot and his tears mingle as his glassy eyes trail over the ceiling.  
  
"No, no. Good. I'm a good puppy," Xuxi's strained voice comes in whispers. "I'm good. I'm good master, I promise. Promise."  
  
"Are you?" Mark questions.  
  
"Yesh, ues," Xuxi slurs.  
  
"Have you learned your lesson?" Mark whispers, massages the skin of his chin.  
  
Xuxi blinks, lips opening and closing. "Yesh. Yes I have master."  
  
"Good puppy."  
  
He removes the cock-ring then and Xuxi hisses, new tears springing into his eyes. He's swollen red and sensitive. He inches away, but Mark places a hand on the side of his stomach, stokes gently.  
  
"Easy."  
  
Xuxi whimpers and Mark shift over him. "Look here." He guides Xuxi up with a hand on the back of his head and Xuxi blinks hard a few times to focus his eyes. "Good puppies get rewards right?"  
  
Xuxi nods and looks at Mark. Mark gives him a smile. "You're a good puppy baby." And he lifts his foot up and presses it flat against Xuxi's hard twitching dick.  
  
The reaction is immediate. Xuxi's hips thrust up and he whines as Mark presses his foot down harder.  
  
"You can do it," he whispers. "Cum."  
  
Xuxi cries pathetically, limbs incapable of moving. Only his hips rock up against Mark and Mark helps him along. It doesn't take long for him to sobs out again, orgasm washing over him, slow and drawn out. His hips stutter and Mark wraps a hand around him to pump him dry.

"Master." He slurs when Mark shifts again, grabs his own dick in his hand and starts jerking himself off, looks at Xuxi and curses under his breath.  
  
"Master." Xuxi slurs again and this time when Mark looks up Xuxi looks at him with hazy, tired eyes, before he opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue slowly.  
  
"Fuck." Mark let's out, comes up and jerks himself in front of Xuxi's face. He holds onto the headboard and looks at his puppy. Xuxi's eyes crinkle and he smiles dopily, completely fucked out, mouth wide open and that's enough to send Mark over the edge.  
  
He cums with a low groan, teeth grit as he spills over Xuxi's face. Over his tongue, nose, eye and even in his hair. "Such a good puppy, fuck," Mark moans.  
  
Xuxi opens one eye and laps up all the cum he can, licks over his plump lips and gives Mark that dopey smile again. Mark groans out yet again and drops down. He cups Xuxi's face and crashes their lips together in a sensual kiss.  
  
He sucks on his lips, licks into his mouth and moans when he tastes himself. He wipes the cum from Xuxi's eye with his thumb and the latter licks it up the moment Mark offers it to him, sucks on it before Mark kisses him again with a deep moan. Xuxi moans too, lips moving slower than Mark's, but that doesn't stop him from sloppily kissing him anyway. He kisses Xuxi back to reality, back _to him_ and when they part, Mark pants.  
  
Xuxi blinks slowly, eyelids heavy. "Mark." He lets out, a small smile edging at his lips.  
  
Mark kisses him once more, deeply, softly before he places their heads together, looks into his husband's eyes and whispers.  
  
"The things you do to me Xuxi."

[Twitter|](https://twitter.com/disoryented) [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Disoryented)

**Author's Note:**

> I actually am really proud of this one. *MANIACAL LAUGHTER*


End file.
